


The Sun, The Moon, and Some Stars

by inadistantworld



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Formal event, Honorifics and Titles, Sun and Moon Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inadistantworld/pseuds/inadistantworld
Summary: Vex and Percy are caught up in each other at a big event, falling in love with all the little things about each other. And Vex tells Percy a secret.





	The Sun, The Moon, and Some Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a huge part of this in the middle of my Macro notes and lost it. I found it earlier today in between Opportunity Cost and Negative Externailities, so I finally got to type it up and finish it. And I hope you guys like it.  
> I really like how much Percy seemed to really like giving Vex titles and I really like scenes that take place at formal balls where people have their list of titles and honorifics read, so that was the start of it. The end...well it was partly inspired by what Tal said about the song It Is You, but I don't want to spoil what it really is.  
> Hope you guys like it

They were standing at the top of the stairs and Vex’s arm was looped casually through his. Her fingers absentmindedly rubbed his arm in small circles as they waited. Keyleth was being introduced with Grog, the Voice of the Tempest and the Grand Poobah. They had longer titles of course, many of them, but Percy was thinking of other things. Specifically clock related things.

Vex leaned in and whispered, “Darling, I think it’s almost our turn.”

He cleared his throat and straightened up a little more, coming back into focus as his friends took their seats at the table at the end of the hall.

“Lord Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III, Sophist of Native Ingenuity, Hero of Exandria,” a strong voice to his right called out. He raised a hand and nodded to the sea of people looking up at him. Other nobles, their families, people from his city. It was a festival and also a diplomatic meeting, so there was of course a feast.

“Lady Vex’ahlia de Rolo,” Percy’s breath caught and he closed his eyes, “Baroness of the First House of Whitestone, Grand Mistress of the Grey Hunt. Champion of Pelor. Hero of Exandria.” When he opened his eyes again he swore he saw a flash of gold in her eyes and she smiled, held her hand up in a wave, and they descended the stairs together.

As they ate dinner Percy found himself distracted again, only this time thoughts of his clock tower were far away and instead he thought about his wife. Her connection to Pelor had only grown stronger with her faith and some days he thought he could see it on her. After she came back from the temple or from meditating or a long walk in the forest she seemed to glow, so faintly he wondered if he imagined it. The freckles on her shoulders sometimes seemed gold like the sun and there was a light that was behind her eyes so often now. It seemed to Percy that she had traded one gold for another, the cold coins for the warm sunlight. And it seemed to follow her.

She soon took him to the dancefloor and he didn’t even protest, at the beginning of their marriage he had tried to tell her he wasn’t much of a dancer, that she could dance with Grog, that he wasn’t the dance partner she wanted, but he had come to like it. And as they moved Percy noticed that it was almost like there was a light that followed her, highlighting everywhere she went, and he was as enthralled and captured by it as anyone else.

Every person they passed made sure to greet her. “My lady.” “Lady de Rolo.” “Lady Vex’ahlia.” “Dawndaughter.” “The Sixth Star.” “Grand Mistress.” “Baroness.” It was like everyone had a new title to use and they were not even close to naming half of her accomplishments.

Percy was not sure this feast would be nearly as entertaining for the people if she was not there. It was like she was the event and he was an observer, one of the many who came to bask in her presence as she smiled and laughed and talked to her people so enthusiastically and with so much obvious love. Percy was beside her the whole time, completely lost in her. He couldn’t even remember the things he said to people, if he said anything at all. He was exactly where he wanted to be for the rest of his life, surrounded by her and her light and their people who loved her nearly as much as he did.

And even while Percy was so focused on Vex, picking up all the little things about her that he loved and noticing every small interaction, even though he didn’t think he could miss anything about her, he didn’t notice one thing.

She was lost in him.

For almost all her life it had been gold that held her attention. And then one day she found a boy in a cell who embodied silver.

He was smart, mysterious, his hair was pure white, his eyes a clear blue. He was a lord, which at a glance would seem like it was more a trait of gold, but he was a caring lord, a lord of his people, and so while he was silver his people, their people, were gold. He had a grand ego, making deals with devils and shadow monsters, but he also could usually back it up, after all he defeated Vecna. And he was kind. Gold was not kind, gold demanded, gold needed more, gold was never satisfied. But silver was content, it was not poor, it was not rich, it was enough, and pleasantly so.

And, not immediately of course, she fell for silver instead. She fell for a man who was like the moon.

Moonlight looked best on Percy, ever since she’d known him it had. It made his hair almost glow and his eyes shine and the natural darkness looked better on him than the shadows from Orthax. He looked like he had been born to be seen under the moon. He was a tall, handsome silhouette in it, both welcoming and intimidating. He was beautiful. If there had ever been a man that the moon favored, it was him.

And while people greeted her and titled her at every turn, something she loved, they looked at him like he was their savior, even still. The Lord Who Returned, it was a song they sang in some of the taverns she heard sometimes when nobody noticed she was there. Nobody sang it while he was around though. He was the savior, a rebellion starter, a hero. He was _their_ hero. He wasn’t just the man who defeated a god that they never saw, he wasn’t just the man who protected their city while dragons raged on in others, he was the man who hid among them and helped them rise against the lord and lady who had terrorized them for years. He gave them strength in a time where they were convinced there was no strength left. He was their lord returned from the dead. He was the man who rescued his sister, a kind and wise leader for her age. He put a new system in place, a system where the people had a say in their government. He was not like other heroes, a great hero of the land that nobody was really sure they needed, that nobody really believed. He was a hero of the very people in this room. And they looked at him in pure awe.

And so did Vex. This man, who for so long was convinced he was not good enough, was the best man she knew. He had a strong heart, stronger resolve, and while he could be cold in his methods his goal was always to help as many people as he could. And now he was a clock maker. From dying in a cell to hero of Emon to becoming a savior lord of his city to felling the Chroma Conclave and even defeating the wanna be god Vecna to becoming a clock maker in the city he grew up in. Sometimes it brought tears to her eyes, other times it made her want to hold him. Usually it was both.

She watched his sharp features for a long time that night. His jaw was square, his nose was oddly regal, his eyes were so lovely it still made her breath hitch when he looked at her. His hair was soft and when he forgot to shave for a few days after being holed up in his workshop the stubble on his face was brown, like his hair used to be. He had long, slim fingers, some with callouses like hers. He was particularly distracting tonight in a dark suit that brought out the silvery aspects of him and the way he kept looking at her, like she was the only person in the room.

The party lasted for hours and Percy and Vex stayed after everyone else had left. Percy had ushered Cassandra away, telling her that she needed to rest, and they had said goodnight to their friends and that they would see them in the morning. But they stayed a while longer in the ballroom as people moved around them slowly, cleaning up plates and glasses and sweeping. The band had long since went home, but Percy and Vex still swayed to the music that they had played earlier.

Vex’s cheek was pressed against Percy’s chest, one hand in his and the other on his bicep. She felt more at ease than she had in years, which was a stark contrast to how she had felt just days ago. So nervous, so scared, so terrified of an unknowable future. But in this moment, with Percy’s hand on the small of her back as he slowly turned them in a circle and kissed the top of her head, she knew that there was nothing to worry about anymore. She was married to a clock maker, she was a retired hero (for the most part), and they lived in a city they loved that loved them back.

She looked up at Percy and took him in again. He looked striking with the stained-glass window behind him like that. Moonlight gave it some color, not quite as much as during the day but it looked lovely anyways. The colors were more muted, a fitting look for the night now. Around them were the quiet sounds of clean up, barely even noticeable, and nobody came too close to the lord and lady, as if they were afraid to break the spell.

“Percy,” Vex whispered after a while of looking at him, taking note of his features and the way he looked in this very moment.

“Yes dear?” He turned his head to the side ever so slightly and a smile touched his lips as he waited for her. She wondered what he thought she was going to say. Perhaps he thought she was going to say something sultry or that she was going to make a joke about one of the other nobles who came. Perhaps he just thought she was going to say she loved him, which in a way she was.

“Percy I’m pregnant.” Her heart stopped for a moment.

Their slow dance stopped and they stood there as if frozen. And then Percy took a half step back and looked at her up and down, as if trying to see the difference. Then his eyes met hers again. His were more white than blue now and Vex found it hard to suppress a laugh when he whispered, pure excitement laced in his voice, “Really? Are you sure?”

Vex reached up and cupped his cheek with her hand. She couldn’t remember why she had been so nervous to tell him. “Yes, I’m sure.”

He dropped to his knees and for a second Vex worried if he had hurt himself, but she didn’t have a chance to ask before Percy’s hands, more gently than he had ever touched anything before (even when he was working on things that exploded), he placed his hands on Vex’s stomach. Vex ran her fingers through his hair as he pressed a kiss just above where her belly button was a whispered something she couldn’t hear, she had a feeling it wasn’t for her anyways.

She had meant to tell him tomorrow in a more private place, she had meant to say it differently too. But this moment was the perfect one. This moment was the right one. Even if half of the people who had been sweeping and watching out of the corner of their eyes were already spreading the good news, Vex knew that was the time to tell him.

He looked up at her with tears streaming freely down his cheeks and she began wiping them away for him, “Come now darling, you’ll ruin my dress,” she said lightly and with a smile.

He hesitated for a moment on his knees and rubbed his thumbs in small circles on her stomach before he stood up and held her hands. “Come to the woods with me tomorrow to pick a tree for the crib.”

“You certainly don’t waste time, do you?”

He turned one of her hands over and brought it to his lips so he could kiss her palm. “It’ll be fun.”

“And our friends who we invited for a weekend vacation?” She laughed and bit her lip, obviously considering it.

“We can bring them with us. I’m sure Grog could cut it down, Keyleth’s help should be obvious. Pike could help Grog carry it back. Scanlan would be interesting to have around if nothing else. And we should send a letter to Tary immediately, he’ll want to be here. And—” he paused and looked at her again, as if for the first time. And, quite breathlessly, he said, “We’re having a baby. Vex,” he broke out into radiant smile, “we’re having a baby!” He lifted her up into his arms and spun her around and her laugh rang out into the ballroom like a song.

There would be a song written, a quiet lullaby that the de Rolos would never know existed, sung by people who they had saved a hundred times over. Stars Born to the Sun and Moon.


End file.
